Another High School love Story
by xXLucky-DuckyXx
Summary: Akari Izumi was your average new girl, meeting great friends and enjoying life to the fullest. But what happens when an unexpected complication ruins all she's came to love and believe in? Who will stick by her in this unfortunate love story?AkariXChiX-
1. Seasons a Cycle

Hello all! Lucky Ducky here just saying...Read my first story pwease! all readers will be greatly appreciated!!!!!! Yayyyyyyy!! :D

Fall:

"Lovely" The brunette haired girl roughly straightened her skirt. She'd recently moved to this little town called 'Waffle Town' which, if you thought about it. It wasn't really a town, but it was a really gay name. "Akari!" Her mother called. Akari groaned, rushing down the steps with her plaid maroon skirt flowing behind her. Today, September sixth, was the first day she would be attending Yasuragi no ki High. With the lack of children her age on the island, the only students that actually lived in waffle town would have to take a bus to the next town over, Monogatori City. She wasn't to enthused about the whole mixing children together idea. With the way that everyone was now, she'd probably be referred to as a country hick. Even though she herself had just moved from Kira Taiyou. One of the largest and most known cities. Not like it would mean anything though.

"Yeah mom?" Akari cocked her head to the left. "I made you breakfast. If you want some orange juice, look in the fridge your father picked up some bottles of it you could take with you in the morning." She nodded. "I'll have to thank him later." Her mother smiled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Akari quickly shoved all the food in front of her into her mouth. Grabbing her bag and slipping on her black school shoes. "Bye mom!" She yelled to her mom. The sun was just starting to peak over the large mountain next to her house. Dimly lighting everything. Her long hair blew easily threw the breeze. She would miss these days when the weather was perfect, and the harsh winter would blow threw. But then there was spring, which made the long winter not as long.

Summer was fine enough, except for the occasional blistering days of heat. Finally, fall would return, and the cycle would continue yet again. That's how her mother would put it when she was younger. The bus stop was in town, she had two choices. Walk threw two more districts to get to town, or walk through the beach and get there in five minutes. 'The beach it is.' Akari thought to herself. She stopped herself quickly, seeing that she wasn't the only person using the beach route. She attempted to hold back her laughter, after noticing that the girl a little ways in front of her was dumb enough to run across a sandy beach in school shoes. "AGH!!! Why me!!!" She cried, trying to wipe the cakes of sand from off her socks.

Akari rolled her eyes. Walking down to the dumb strawberry blonde. "I see you uh…Tried to run through the beach huh?" The girl shrieked in shock, losing her balance and falling into the sand. Akari groaned. "My bad." The girl stood up quick, wiping off her skirt. "Oh! He he! That's okay! Ooohhhh! Are you new? Cause I've never seen you before!" She nodded. The girl grabbed her hand, shaking it fast. "I'm Mai Sasaki! What's your name?" Her baby blue eyes stared and burrowed their way into your soul, which kind of gave Akari the creeps…"I'm Akari Izumi. Nice to meet you. Sooo…I take it you go to Yasuragi too?" Mai nodded. "OOO!! I know! Let's go to the bus stop together!!" Mai grabbed her wrist, running through the sand, she groaned.

-

"Wow! Were really late today!"Akari nodded in agreement. Seeing as every other person seemed to be there already. The glares everyone gave off made her feel slightly uncomfortable and out of place. Mai just hummed an annoying tune. Not noticing. Akari sighed. She couldn't understand why everyone was looking at her so indifferently. Maybe at the fact that she was the new girl, and in a small town like this, everyone would notice who was 'different'.

Akari carefully studied everyone in the area. Slightly far to her right was a blonde haired girl, her hair was longer than hers. Reaching down to her lower back, with a slight wave. Her green eyes seemed piercing, but soft at the same time. She wore the school bow on the left side of her head. Next to the blonde was a rather odd looking boy. His hair was pale gray and his eyes were shut tight. Akari had cocked an eyebrow at him, but decided to let it go. The boy's uniforms were distinctly different from the girl's. Their pants were black and so was the tie. Not showing much creativity.

Every other guy there bored her with their drab style and over all blandness. "Hey you!" Akari looked around. Seeing no one. "Down here dumb a**!" Akari's jaw dropped. Her eyes immediately shot down to the rather short girl with vibrant pink hair and cold icy blue eyes. "Uhm. Excuse me?!" Akari snapped. The small girl gave a cat like grin. "Just trying to grab your attention, you look dead standing there like that." Her grin widened. Akari twitched. "Ah! Roomi-Chan! That was mean! Be nice to Aka-Chan!" Mai stomped her foot on the floor aggressively. Roomi rolled her eyes. "Pfft, get a life. And don't call me 'Roomi-Chan' either." She spat. Mai got wide eyed.

"Well then. Can 'you' take a joke?" Roomi eyed Akari. She nodded slowly. Roomi grinned. "Good! I can tell that you and I will get along just fine! So what's your name?" She smiled sweetly. "Uh, Akari Izumi. What about you?" "Roomi Suzuki! Charmed." Mai huffed. "Aka-Chaaaannnn! Roomi is a Meany! Don't be nice to her!!" She whispered into her ear. Akari rolled her eyes. "Come on Akari! Let me go show you who everyone is!" Roomi grabbed Akari's wrist. Leading her away from Mai. The bus arrived at that moment, Akari followed Roomi onto the bus, plopping down into the last seat.

"Okay….Lets see who we have here...Aha! See that blonde one with the dark green eyes? That's Kathy Baker. I think that she's the only American student…She moved here last summer from California. That's Mai, as you know, sitting next to her. Annoying and bratty. She's also obsessed with this one guy, I'll show him to you when he gets on in the next town. In front of them is Selena Nasri . She's Arabic, I'm pretty close friends with her, and so I'll introduce you two later. Next to her is Rina Yamani. She's a plane Jane compared to everyone else in school. But you see that gray haired kid? He's got a thing for her, and so does she. There just your normal everyday high school love story.

In the very front there's Pat and Anissa. If you ask me there just a couple of nerds without a life beyond studying and showing off. Surprisingly they both have boyfriends. Won and Calvin. Won is some aspiring doctor. His grandmother runs the local clinic in town. Calvin on the other hand is way different. He has the mind of a child! It seems as if he just doesn't want to face the fact that he's growing up! But whatever, it's his life to waste.

Last but not least, there's my sister. Miss blue and gloom Kotomi. I swear it's like were not even related sometimes! No! Most of the time! Unlike her, I express what is on my mind, and don't keep my emotions all bottled up!  
Sometimes I wonder…." Akari just nodded, listening to Roomi's random rambles about why her sister was so spaced out from her. "But moving on….Were about to pull into the bus stop in Shiawase Utua." Akari grew eager to see who else would be accompanying them on their trip to school.

The first kid on the bus was a fair skinned feminine looking boy with pale purple hair and rainbow colored high lights. "PFFT!" Akari threw her hand over her mouth. Roomi just nodded at her smiling. "That, Akari. Is what we like to call a tranny. His name is Juli Yoshida." Akari was having a hard time containing herself. He seated himself near the middle of the bus. Pulling out a pocket sized mirror, so he could fix his hair. Soon after Juli sat down, a pale blonde stubbornly strutted down the aisle. Akari looked at him for a second, then at Roomi. Her face was dazed with a light pink tint on her cheeks. "That's Gill Hanoi. He's the son of the mayor of our town, but he lives with his mom over here in Shiawase."

Akari had a suspicious look in her eyes. "Roomi…Do you like Gill?" Roomi huffed. But sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" Akari shook her head. "No. I just notice things easily." She smiled softly. Roomi grinned. "If you tell anyone I'll beat you. Yah hear?" Akari nodded. "YOOHOO!!!" The boy screamed coming up the stairs.  
Roomi shut her eyes and smiled contently. "Here comes my boy!" She stood up. Watching as the blue bolt flew across the aisle. There he stopped right in front of her. "MIMI-CHAN!" The hyper active boy yelled merrily.  
"Lulu-kun! Good to see you again!" They both sat at the same time. "Lulu, this Akari. Akari this Lulu-err-I mean Luke Hoshino. But I call him Lulu…Hey, where's Chi Chi?" "He should be coming up right about…NOW!"

Next onto the bus, came a pale, peachy haired boy, with light vibrant violet eyes. "CHI-CHI CHAN! OVER HERE!" Luke flailed his arms around. He rolled his eyes, and 'tsked.' Akari watched as Mai swooned over him. "Hey Luke, hey Roomi…Hey girl I don't know." Akari blushed, looking into his eyes. "Uhh…I'm Akari Izumi….What's your name?" she asked meekly. He grinned. "Chihaya Hayashi." He sat next to Luke. "Aw, but Aka, you can call him Chi Chi!" She smiled childishly. "Uh…Can I call him Chi-kun instead?" Luke burst out into laughter. "CHI-KUN?! HAHA! That sounds like chicken! Chi Chi's a chicken!" Roomi giggled loudly with him.

Chihaya groaned. Grabbing the bridge of his nose."You know what? Aka-Chan can call me Chi-Kun. I think it sounds better than 'Chi Chi'." He basically spat it out. Roomi stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun Chi!" Luke nodded. "Oh! Aka-Chan, we'll be in Monogatori soon!" Roomi eagerly said. Akari bit her lip, wondering what awaited her in Yasuragi high....

-

Okie dokie than! thats my first story-er the first chapter anyway! Please review!! Do you have any ideas of improvement? Post it!

OOOO!!!! How will Aka-Chans first day at Yasuragi go? Will her friends be there to help her along the way? Or will an unexpected complication ruin everything she once loved and believed in?

CIAO!!!


	2. The Tranny and The Hobbit

Yayyy! Chapter 2 is up! Thanx for the reviews and the help!!! Like I said, VERY appreciated :D  
Just as a warning, I will be introducing 3 new character, 2 of which will have their original Japanese names.  
at the end of the chapter I will announce their English names. Also, I will be trying to include EVERY harvest moon Bachelor/ette in this story! Fun! Well ENJOY!!

Fall-School:

The bus pulled into the narrow path way making a few slight turns to get to the entrance of the school. Akari's leg started moving rapidly.

"Aka-Chan? Are you worried or something?" Roomi placed her hand lightly onto her shoulder.

"N-no….Well…Maybe a little." She sighed.

Luke and Chihaya just smiled softly at her. "Aka-Chan, it's okay! I remember my first year in Yasuragi…Everyone was very considerate of the fact that I was new and had no clue as to where anything was!!!"

Luke smiled brightly. He was beaming actually. Chihaya rolled his eyes. "Luke you got it a little backwards…  
Actually, you have it mostly backwards."Chihaya spat out bluntly. Luke pouted, crossing his arms and falling back into the seat.

Roomi laughed. "You two…How can you both be best friends if you're burning each other?"

Her head cocked to the side. Akari nodded along. Neither of them answered. They were just grinning at them both. Roomi didn't seem to follow, but Akari got it.

"Is it because you both have been friends so long? You both learned to deal with each other?" Luke and Chihaya stared blankly at her.

"That's- OOF!"

Akari and the rest of the children on the slammed into the front of their seats as the bus halted. Roomi's eyebrow twitched. Luke and Chihaya scooted back. Akari didn't really understand the gesture. But, she unfortunately got it.

"YOU ARE A FREAKIN DUMB A**!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" Roomi started flailing her arms around, smacking Akari in the face.

"ROOMI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luke stood up from his chair, grabbing the small raging pinkette, and throwing her over his shoulder. "WAHH!!! YOU MORON!! I'M WEARING A SKIRT!!" She continued kicking her legs in every which way, accidently kicking Juli square in the face.

"Oh" "Shit."

Chihaya and Akari said in unison. Juli's eyes seemed to be shrouded in shadow as he stood to face the wide-eyed Luke, and the grinning Roomi.

".…."

"Uh-Uh- She didn't mean t-"

"YOU HIT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WITH YOUR NASTY IMPURE FOOT YOU LITTLE HOBBIT!"

Roomi ceased her laughing. Her mouth was widening and her eyes were narrowing.

"What…Did….You say?"

Her voice was darker and more violent then Akari had ever heard it before. Chihaya 'tsked.' Grabbing Akari's shoulder and placing his hand over her eyes.

"I think it would be better if you didn't have to watch a fight between a girly-girl and a….uh…Girly-man?"

Akari nodded slowly. She cringed at the sound of metal being slammed into, and a voice what sounded like Juli's yelping and begging for mercy. Unfortunately, one thing about Roomi is for sure…She wouldn't accept your apology after you called her a 'hobbit'

"ROOMI!! STOP!! Let him go now!!!"

"Here, I think it's okay for you to look know." He said containing some pent up laughter.

Her eyes shot to the scene. She immediately cupped her hand over her mouth. She was trying to hold back her laughter. There, in the front of the bus. Was her small little pinkette friend, her muscular blue one, attempting to pull her off the scared sniveling tranny in the corner. The only thing that kept Roomi attached, was the fact that she was latched onto Juli's hair.

"LET ME GO!!! PLEASE!!!"

He was trying to detach her hands from his hair. Luke just couldn't manage to release her. Chihaya sighed, motioning his finger for Akari to follow him. Without asking she followed. Chihaya latched his arms around Luke's waist, and Akari wrapped her arms around Chihaya's. They all pulled at the same time. Listening to Juli's shrieks of pain.

"Roomi- Let...GO!" The four of them went flying. Luke was lying in the aisle with Roomi sitting on top of his chest, with her arms crossed and an angry pout plastered on her face.

"You know Luke, he totally deserved it! And look! Now he ran off the bus! It's not Fai-Oh….OHOHOHO!"

Roomi laughed, staring at Chihaya and Akari, tangled together in the seat next to them. The position looked very uncomfortable. Her left leg was on his shoulder and her right one was around his back. His arm was firmly planted onto the floor, while his other hand was in her hair.

"Roomi. I hope you now I hate you know." He said flatly, trying to untangle them.

"AW! But Chi. It looks kind of cute…In a perverted way." She had grinned her cat like grin.

"Shut it." Akari said flatly. Pushing her leg from off his shoulder.

He helped her up, brushing off her skirt for her.

"Thanks." She smiled kindly at him.

"Yo! You guys might want to hurry it up over there! We're going to be so late!"

They all nodded, scurrying off the bus, and sprinting into Yasuragi high.

"Dang…The halls are ghost towns!" Luke groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we can all blame Roomi if were late and get detentions on our first day off school." Chihaya made a face at her.

"Well 'Chi Chi' if you and Akari didn't take so long to detach yourselves from one another, then maybe we could have at least been just a tad bit late!"

Akari blushed a dark scarlet red, while Chihaya's face was just a light pink tint. All of them parted ways, heading off to their lockers, which were all in different directions.

Akari turned down the hall way.

"Locker 919….Here!"

She placed her finger lightly onto the number.

"Nice."

A medium pitched voice stated. Akari gasped. Looking next to her to see her apparent locker neighbor in his locker.

"Oh, you're late too?"

"Nope, I think your bus just came really early."

She nodded. Understanding that she wasn't late at 7:30 in the morning.

"So…Uh…What's your name? And…Where are you from?

He looked down at the floor. Eyeing it actually. He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"My names Hayato Ichiro. I live in Sugar Village."

"Oh, My names Akari Izumi! I'm from Waffle Town!"

Akari smiled brightly at him. Causing a light pink tint to explode over his face.

"HAYATO!!!!!"

They both looked down the hall to see an energetic boy, with a Lolita type girl clinging to his arm.

"Hey Bro!!!! Look our lockers are right next to each other! Katie's is right next to this girls!"

He pointed his hand over at Akari.

"Akari…This is my brother…Shin. And this is his girlfriend Katie Akiko."

Katie and Shin seemed like they were on some type of medication, considering how smiley and energetic they both were. Then again, it could just be the fact that they were in love.

"OH! So your names Akari huh?"

Shin and Katie said in unison. Akari nodded slightly. A little freaked out at the timing that the couple had.

"It's okay, this is how they get when there nervous." Hayato whispered to her.

'Nervous?' Akari made a face at the thought. She quick threw her bag into her locker after looking at what time it was on the clock.

"Sorry Hayato, Shin, Katie, I think I should be going to homeroom before I'm late!"

They all nodded. Watching her slam her locker shut, and jolting off to homeroom.

-

Akari peeked her head threw the door quick, trying to see if she could spot any one she knew. There, way in the back, was Chihaya with his feet propped up on the desk, reading some magazine.

She sighed contently. Hugging her books to her chest and speed walking back to him.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?"

Akari cocked her head to the left, eyeing him. He nodded, looking to the seat over to his right. She dropped her books onto the floor, and pulled out the seat. She cringed at how cold it was.

"Wow, I'm relieved that you're in my homeroom. I thought I would be all alone this year."

He smiled at her. She beamed back.

"I was nervous about that too…"

He grinned.

"I wonder if Roomi got suspended yet. I heard that she and Luke were in the same homeroom. Last year it was just him and I were in homeroom together since Roomi was still in middle school. I bet were not in the same one this year cause of all the trouble we caused…"

"You were bad? I just can't imagine that…" Akari looked him over.

He laughed.

"Ha. I bet that there's a lot of things you couldn't imagine me doing, but I did them anyway."

Chihaya smiled. Akari looked confused.

"It's nothing bad though. So don't worry your pretty little head."

He went back to reading his magazine. Akari just shrugged it off… She crossed her arms onto the table, and rested her head. Watching him read.

-

Okie Dokie! The characters in this chapter are none other than Kurt and Joe from Save the Homeland. And Katie is- Well Katie! What will happen in chapter 3 of 'Another High School Love Story'?! Who will Akari meet? Who will she befriend. And better yet, WHO WILL WIN HE HEART IN THE WIN OVER AKARI GAME PLAYED BETWEEN TO OF MY STORY CHARACTERS!!!?? Who knows it could be someone new or someone old. Review and find out! Help and reviews appreciated!


	3. Chi Chi or HayaKun?

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and too the mean one….MY GRAMMAR IS FINE AND SO IS MY SPELLING! And if you don't like the Japanese names. Tough crap! Go read a story with English names. But yeahhh…Keep Reviewing! LOTSA LOVE!

-

Akari's POV

"Akari?" A soft voice poked into my mind. I nuzzled my face into my folded arms. Attempting to ignore the familiar voice. "Akari." The sweet voice was now flat. My eyes headed up toward where the voice was coming from. A pair of calm violet eyes was staring at me. "Chi. What?" I glared deeply at him. He rolled his eyes. "Well. I was _trying _to wake you because class is about to start." I shot up from my comfortable position, straitening myself up. He chuckled. "At least you're awake before the teacher came..." He returned to the seat next to mine. Propping his feet up on the desk.

I studied the room. Trying to find other people. A joyful smile crept onto my face. In the front of the room were Hayato and Katie. By the looks of things. Katie seemed to be nagging Hayato about how upset she was that Shin wasn't in class with them, and Hayato was taking it all in. Acting like he was paying attention. Over to the far right of the room sat a sulking Juli. It was hard trying to contain myself as thoughts of this morning's recent fight with Roomi came back to me.

I couldn't tell if he was upset by the fact he got beaten up by a girl, or because his hair looked damaged beyond repair. Probably his hair. Besides those three and Chihaya, I didn't recognize any other people. "Did you die or something?"

Normal POV

Her eyes shot over to his. Narrowing slightly.

"No, I'm trying to find other people I know…"

He rolled his eyes, looking over the classroom. His expression pretty much told her she was the only one he knew in the room.  
She pouted slightly.

"Do you uhm…Know anyone here?"

His eyes averted to the tiled floor. He held up one slender finger, Akari mentally awed at how awkward he must have felt. Then again,  
She wasn't one to talk either. Besides Chihaya she only knew two other people in their class. Hayato spotted her, half smiling at Katie,  
He darted off before she could continue what she was saying.

"Akari. Thank God, you don't know how annoying Katie is without my brother."

Akari's laugh was muffled a bit. Chihaya eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

He spat out coldly. Akari bit her lip.

"Hayato Ichiro, you."

Chihaya rolled his eyes, ignoring Hayato. He made a face, before sighing, and walking back to his desk as the teacher walked through the door.  
Her eyes were molded into an angry glare watching him stare aimlessly into the front of the room. The teacher started his welcoming speech,  
dragging on with every word. She kicked one of her binders under her seat until she spotted a small yellow pad of post-it notes, when the teacher bent down to grab the rest of his speech, Akari ducked down to grab the post its. She ripped off a decent amount and dropped the rest onto the floor, grabbing her pen she scribbled

"_Chihaya? What the heck was that about?"_

She folded it carelessly and tossed it to him. He arched a brow, opening it slowly as to not be heard. He groaned lightly, Akari could hear  
him scribbling furiously onto the small piece of paper.

A slightly mangled yellow post it fell onto her desk.

"_Nothing really…I don't like him. Obvious isn't it?"_

She couldn't tell if her was just trying to be smart or if he meant the obvious part in a none sarcastic way. She sighed, crumpling the already mangled piece of paper and tossing it to the floor. He mumbled a word under his breath that she couldn't quite decipher. She let it be, focusing her attention onto the front of the class.

-

-Lunch-

Akari gripped her tray tightly, trying to spot her pink headed friend out of the crowd. "AKA!!!!" Her eyes darted over to a table next to a rather large window. She smiled lightly, sitting next to Roomi.

"Aka!!! How are you liking school?!" The energetic Luke seemed to bouncing around in his chair. She smiled.

"It's been okay…Kind of boring though ." Chihaya pouted, considering he was in all of her classes so far, and that she said it's been 'boring'.

Akari noticed his expression change and sighed. "The people in my classes are good, but school in general is kind of boring..."

He smiled lightly. "So Aka…" Roomi whispered into her ear. "Do you have your eye on anyone yet?" Her face was drenched in scarlet red.  
While both Luke and Chihaya looked at her suspiciously.

"U-um. No-no. I mean, there are lots of cute guys here and all…But.." Chihaya twitched slightly, after hearing what she had said.  
He 'pffted'

"She probably likes Hayato Ichiro."He spat out. Roomi made a face. "CHI CHI!!! Are you ease-dropping on our conversation about Aka's love life!?"

Akari spat out a small amount of soda she'd started drinking. "Thanks so much Roomi." She groaned. Chihaya laughed.

"What? Was I right? Did I hit a nerve?" He laughed coldly. Akari gasped at how mean he'd become. "Well Chi Chi. What if she likes you?"

His laugh stopped dead. "Yeah, but she doesn't." He said flatly. Roomi grinned he cat like grin. "Well Aka? Who is it? Chi Chi or Haya-Kun?"  
Her face, Still red from before, seemed to grow redder.

"U-Um.I-I-I-I don't know!" The final bell rang, Akari shot up darting off to her locker.

-

-home-

Akari had slipped into a light black dress with thin spaghetti straps and no shoes. She cuddled into the soft pillows on her couch.  
Her mom was still at work, and wouldn't be home until around 10 pm.

The white light started flashing on her phone, the caller was Roomi.

"Hello?" Akari could hear faint voices in the back.

"Aka? Hey! Uhm…Sorry about lunch today…I wanted to make it up to you! I was going to go shopping in the main city, I'm  
bringing Luke and Chi so they can carry our things! You want to come?! "

Akari groaned. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Akari's eyes shot up to Roomi.

-

Yea, I lied. There is no win over Akari game! Hahaha, I'm evil :3 neiner neiner. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW or god knows when I'll update next!  
bwahahaha.


End file.
